


then kiss the ache from me

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [90]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, basically az miracles himself in heat and they all have a bit of fun with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale wants to be helpless. he makes himself so (read the tags)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	then kiss the ache from me

**Author's Note:**

> im self indulgent have fun

"it's alright," crowley mutters, helping aziraphale into his lap, curling a palm against his flushing forehead. "you're alright, safe with me."

"so hot," aziraphale whines, shoving a hand between his trembling thighs, trying to get a better angle at groping his cunt through thick, corduroy trousers. "need it so badly."

"i know," crowley mutters, his breath humid against aziraphale's ear, gentle where it traces down to his jawline. "just spread your legs, we're gonna take care of you."

gabriel does the hard work for him, tugging aziraphale's legs apart, and pulling his trousers down. there's a wet, swollen cunt just begging to be tormented, complete with a shiny clit, all pink and coated in slick. gabriel rubs at it with his thumb, rolling into the sensitive flesh, and aziraphale jolts forwards - aziraphale _cries_ for him.

"please," he slurs out, discombobulated and hopelessly confused, rubbing blurry, tired eyes. "it hurts, hurts so much."

"i know," gabriel soothes him, shuffling between his open legs, and lining his cock up at aziraphale's entrance. "i've got you, just relax, sit still for me."

crowley's hands fumble with the buttons on aziraphale's waistcoat, eventually getting to bare skin, fondling his tits. he squeezes softly, sweetly, pinching the red nipples that have gone entirely too stiff, desperate to be touched.

"fuck him, gabriel." he instructs, seeing gabriel's hints of hesitance. "won't hurt him like this, he's so worked up already."

"so _wet,_ " gabriel groans, pushing past the first barrier of resistance, and filling aziraphale, listening to his breathless sobs. head thrown back, aziraphale starts panting like he's been struck, aching for the pain to be relieved, sore all over.

"like your little pussy filled, angel?" crowley teases, nudging with his fingers at the slippery spot where gabriel and aziraphale are joined, pressing into his hole beside the accompanying cock. aziraphale yelps, thrashing like a frightened animal, confused and uncomfortable and _burning_ from the inside out. 

his cunt throbs for it, impossibly demanding as he somehow needs more, despite how much he's already stuffed full. surely, he can't take any greater width, he'll split in two, be torn apart as the perfect, guileless coquette he is. stifling shame, he realizes he rather appreciates the concept. how lovely, to be so vulnerable, _violated_ by hands that take more than they give.

"you'll tear me," aziraphale sniffles weakly, wiping wet eyes as crowley divests his jeans, falling into position.

"it's okay, doveheart," crowley tides him over with buttercream-sweet comforts, petting at his soft stomach, and offering _just_ enough distraction. "you were made for this, your body wants it. how can we deny you something you're pleading for so politely?"

aziraphale can only whimper, obliging crowley as he slides in next to gabriel. plunging in and out, satiating the hurt that's grown swollen and overripe between his legs. gabriel moves without synchronization, ensuring there's never a moment aziraphale goes without being plugged full of cock, made to endure the fate he'd manufactured for himself. gabriel pushes his legs back, grips him by his thighs, and fucks in deep enough to sting - that's right, that's good, that has aziraphale scrabbling at the carpet, flushing his fingers with red brushburn.

"you're so far inside," he babbles, beyond any hope of senses. "is it - i-is it all inside me?"

"that's right, clever little tart." crowley kisses his dampened temple, savoring the fever-hot skin.

"it _hurts,_ " aziraphale fibs, simply because he feels like doing so. gabriel's gaze seems to center in on him, darkening to a rich, vicious violet. he presses his mouth to aziraphale's own, open and prying for the taste of sweet, heaven-blessed tongue. licking at the roof of his mouth, and all the sensitive little spots aziraphale had been so shy to tell him about, he treasures him entirely. even as spit dirties their lips, trailing in a thin line as they part.

"cum for us, cum being ripped apart, used by two lovers at once. that's what you wanted, wasn't it? to be fucked open, held down and _adored_ just as you deserve." crowley hisses sharp against aziraphale's throat, his teeth pricking tender wounds, only adding to his sensitivity.

aziraphale nods, lets out a little _'please, yes,'_ bucking his hips in sync with the rough, torrid motions he's been dragged through so cruelly. his orgasm hits just as gabriel's starts to pump through him. the fast pulses of an eager, careless cock, seeking warmth in any wet hole it can find. he wails for them, puts on a spectacular show of his disgrace, making sure to contract just tight enough to have crowley spilling as well. so hot, so _filthy_ inside him, corroding his used-up cunt, marking him as _owned._

and when he comes back down to earth, dizzy and glowing in the aftermath, all he can manage to say is, "quite a bit of fun, yes?"

needless to say, they both agree.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
